


A Matter of Pride

by shes_gone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Apparating During Sex, Chair Sex, M/M, Study Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_gone/pseuds/shes_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron’s working too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tailoredshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, [](http://midnightblue88.livejournal.com/profile)[**midnightblue88**](http://midnightblue88.livejournal.com/)! I hope you’re having a wonderful day. I thought you might like some chair!sex to celebrate, and luckily Harry and Ron seemed up to the task. :D So many thanks to [](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/)**iamshadow** for the beta.

When Harry woke, he knew something wasn’t right. The room was silent and dark, and it was too cold. He lay on his side and took a deep breath in through his nose, confirming that the room smelt wrong, too.

He didn’t have to look over his shoulder to know that Ron wasn’t there.

He pushed up onto his elbow and squinted at the clock, rolling his eyes at the digital three, two and seven that stared back at him.

He sighed, summoning his glasses and kicking his legs out of bed. The carpet was cold but forgiving under his bare feet as he pulled on his boxers.

The light coming from the kitchen was bright, and Harry willed his eyes to adjust as he padded down the hall towards it. He found himself smiling, though, as he drew nearer and heard the sound he could never sleep quite properly without.

And, sure enough, there was its source, hunched over the kitchen table, head resting on an open book, too-long red hair spread backwards over the table and forwards over his face where it fluttered as he snored loudly enough to wake the dead.

Harry stepped around the table and eyed the papers spread across it before running his fingers softly over Ron’s hair.

“Ron,” he murmured, knowing full well it wouldn’t wake him. He brushed the hair back from his face, revealing a puddle of drool on the page beneath his cheek.

Harry chuckled and spelled the puddle away with Ron’s wand as he knelt beside the chair pressed his lips to a freckled cheekbone.

“Ron,” he said again, directly into Ron’s ear, “C’mon. Come to bed. Your neck’s gonna be sore.” His fingers rubbed at Ron’s neck, as he pulled an earlobe between his lips for a moment and slipped his tongue out to caress the spot directly beneath it, the spot that never failed to get a reaction. Like clockwork, a tiny sound rumbled out of Ron’s throat.

Harry smiled and let his tongue snake up Ron’s ear. “Ron,” he said a bit louder, “Ron, wake up.”

“’Arry? S’at you?”

“Does anyone else wake you up this way?” Harry asked, as his fingertips rubbed at Ron’s scalp.

Ron gave an almost-chuckle. “Jus’five more minutes?” he asked.

“Oh, you’ll get a lot more than five,” Harry said, “but I need you to come to bed first.”

Ron’s forehead crinkled. “M’not in bed?”

“You fell asleep at the table. Again.”

Ron’s eyes cracked open, one at a time, and Harry was glad he’d pulled back a bit when those blue eyes suddenly snapped open, and Ron’s head reared up.

“Shit!” he cried. “Fuck! How long have I been asleep?”

“Dunno,” Harry said, standing up from his knees and turning to lean against the edge of the table. “But it’s three-thirty in the morning. Please come to bed.”

Ron rubbed his hands over his face. “Harry, I can’t. I’ve still go so much left to do. This exam’s in two days. I’m nowhere near ready.”

“Ron, that’s not true. You are more than ready.”

“’M not. Hermione drew up this revision timetable for me, but I swear each of her hours must be longer than mine, because I just can’t get this much done.”

“Ron. I told you already, you don’t need one of Hermione’s timetables,” Harry said, trying not to sound too exasperated. “The recertification exam is just a formality, really. You are a brilliant Auror, and have been for ten years now. If you weren’t capable of passing this exam completely cold, you wouldn’t have lasted in the Department long enough to require it. Believe me, you’ll be fine.”

Ron snorted. “Just a formality, right. Maybe for The Great Harry Potter, that’s all it was, but not for the rest of us. Especially not for me.” He sighed and rubbed his face again. “Remind me again why I let you talk me into leaving the joke shop? Was a fun job, that, even it meant working for George. Weren’t any damn exams, no matter how long you worked there.”

“Because I knew the Department needed you. We didn’t have anyone who could think the way you do. And you’re still the best we’ve got.”

Ron sighed. “But, Harry, if I fail this exam … then everyone’ll _know_ it’s because …”

“Ron,” Harry said firmly, “no one thinks I had anything to do with you becoming an Auror, other than it was me who kicked you in the arse to go fill out the application.”

“You can keep saying that, Harry, but that doesn’t make it true. I know what they all think.”

“Who gives a fuck, Ron? There isn’t a single one of them who does the job better than you, and most of them can’t do it nearly as well.”

Ron shrugged.

“You don’t have to prove anything to anyone, Ron.”

Ron didn’t respond, keeping his eyes trained on the books and papers laid out before him, swimming with procedures and laws and precedents.

Harry sighed and put his hand to Ron’s shoulder. He was sitting in the wheeled desk chair, which was much more comfortable than the straight-backed dining room chairs, and Harry easily rolled it back about six inches.

Ron didn’t protest, and when Harry stepped in front of him and straddled his lap, his freckled hands found Harry’s bum and pulled him close.

“You know this stuff, Ron,” Harry said, running his hands over Ron’s shoulders. “I see you use it everyday.”

Ron sighed dejectedly, and Harry rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Tell you what. If you come to bed right now, I’ll reschedule my lunch tomorrow, and stay in to help you study.”

“No, I don’t want you to help,” Ron said firmly. “Thanks, though,” he added sheepishly.

Harry sighed and nodded. “Alright. But you still need to rest, or none of this will make any difference.”

“’M not tired, Harry.”

Harry thought better of pointing out the contradictory evidence of minutes before, and ran his fingers up and down Ron’s arms. “Well, am I at least allowed to help you relax a bit?”

The corner of Ron’s mouth quirked, and he sighed a little bit less dejectedly as he met Harry’s eye. “What have you got in mind?”

“Well,” Harry said, “I’m currently straddling your lap in nothing but my boxer shorts. If you haven’t got any ideas, then I’m pretty crap at this.”

Ron chuckled and let his gaze drift down to Harry’s bare chest. He ran his hands over Harry’s thighs and sighed again, this time adding a small appreciative hum.

Harry’s fingers made their way to Ron’s waist and slid underneath the hem of his t-shirt, quickly tugging it up and off. Harry leaned in and kissed him as his hands ran over the hot skin of Ron’s arms and back.

Their mouths moved against one another’s gently, their tongues just meeting and retreating as Harry tried to gauge just how tired Ron was.

“Missed you tonight,” Harry said, pausing to run his tongue it over the top row of Ron’s teeth. “Wanted you inside me before I slept.”

Ron groaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Harry’s back, pulling their bodies closer, and Harry could feel Ron growing hard beneath him. He pressed his pelvis forwards a bit and swallowed Ron’s moan as he slid his tongue into his mouth.

They rocked together in the chair, their tongues and groins in near-constant contact, until Harry reached back to the table for Ron’s wand and banished all their remaining clothing.

They both groaned as their bare cocks came together.

“Love when you use my wand,” Ron said, his voice seeming to come straight from his throat.

“Do you?” Harry smirked. He reached down and wrapped just the top halves of his fingers around Ron’s cock.

“Yeah,” Ron whimpered, pushing his pelvis forward. “Don’t tease,” he moaned when Harry chuckled. “Been working too hard.”

“You have,” Harry agreed, and wrapped his fingers around Ron properly. Smiling at Ron’s groan, Harry leaned forwards and kissed him deeply as he began sliding his hand up and down. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the moist tip of Ron’s cock, and slid his fingertips down far enough to rub at the soft, furry skin of his balls.

Ron reached a hand between them and grasped Harry’s cock, and Harry groaned into his mouth.

They each gave a few strokes, but their arms were intertwined awkwardly, and Harry didn’t like how far apart their bodies suddenly were. “Hang on,” he said after pulling his tongue from Ron’s mouth. “Lemme do us both.”

“’K,” Ron said, extracting his hand and wrapping his arms around Harry’s backside, pulling him even closer. Their cocks pressed together and Harry wrapped his fingers around them both.

Ron’s hands slid up Harry’s back and down to his arse, his fingers squeezing the cheeks before sliding between them to run along his cleft and over his opening. The tip of one of Ron’s fingers circled before pressing in a bit, and Harry smiled as Ron pulled back to look at him.

“Did you do that just now?” Ron asked, sliding his finger easily into Harry’s slick hole, causing Harry to sigh almost wantonly. “’Cause if you can focus enough right now to do non-verbal, wandless magic, then _I’m_ pretty crap at this.”

Harry chuckled and rocked his hips. “S’not magic,” he said, leaning forward and licking at Ron’s neck. “I did it earlier, when I was waiting for you to come to bed. Wanted to be ready to sit on your cock as soon as you got there.”

Harry felt Ron grow even harder in his hand.

“Fuck, Harry.”

Harry pulled back from Ron’s neck and cocked an eyebrow at him as he rocked his hips again. Ron bit his lip and began moving his finger, adding a second as Harry groaned against him.

“Don’t suppose you’d wanna –” Ron gasped as Harry realigned his grip on their cocks and rubbed his thumb over Ron’s slick slit. “Wanna do that now?”

“Mmhmm.” Harry kissed Ron again before letting go of their cocks. He pressed up onto the balls of his feet, lifting his arse off of Ron’s lap just a bit. “Scoot down,” he said.

Ron pulled his fingers from Harry and complied, slouching down in the chair and sliding his arse towards the edge, so his cock passed between Harry’s legs. Harry moaned and let his head fall back as the wet head of Ron’s cock pressed against his balls and slid over the sensitive space behind them.

Resting a hand on Ron’s shoulder, Harry reached the other arm behind him and grasped Ron’s cock again, aligning it properly.

Ron’s hands slid around to grip at Harry’s arse, and he whimpered as Harry pressed himself against the head of his cock. Holding Ron's cock steady, Harry lowered himself slowly until he felt the widest part of the head slip inside, and stopped. Ron’s fingertips pressed into his arse cheeks and Harry watched his chest rise and fall with shallow, quick breaths. His eyes were shut tight as he licked his lips and grunted unintelligibly.

“Ron,” Harry whispered.

Ron grunted in a way Harry supposed was an answer, but didn’t open his eyes.

“Ron,” he said again, and smirked as he clenched the muscles wrapped around Ron’s cock, causing Ron’s blue eyes to fly open as he gasped. “Want you to look at me.”

Panting, Ron nodded, and Harry held his gaze for a moment before relaxing again and lowering himself slowly, as far down onto Ron’s cock as his position would allow.

“Fuck, Harry,” Ron hissed as he watched him descend.

They both groaned as Harry rocked his hips slowly forward and back, and Harry felt the pressure of Ron’s cock against his prostate radiate out into his body.

He leaned down and brought his mouth to Ron’s, kissing him softly. “Why are you so bloody perfect?” he murmured against his lips.

Ron kissed him soundly and rubbed his fingertips up down Harry’s back. “Just lucky, I guess,” he said, groaning as Harry rocked his hips again

“Will you please come to bed?”

Ron nodded, and Harry sighed and kissed him. Grasping Ron’s forearms, he Apparated them into the bedroom.

Ron sighed and checked that he was still inside Harry before letting his head fall back onto the pillow. “One of these days,” he said, stretching out on the bed, “you’re gonna leave my cock behind when you do that.”

“I would never,” Harry said, kissing him. “It’s far too important.”

Ron snorted. “I know you’re good, Harry, but I’m not sure even you could pick and choose which body parts to splinch.”

“Ron,” Harry said, pressing up onto his knees and feeling the slide of Ron’s cock in his arse, “shut up and fuck me.”

And Ron did.

 

♦♦♦

 

“So when d’you think you’ll get the results?” Ron asked, drumming his fingers on the pub table. “I thought we were supposed to hear by the end of this week.”

Harry smiled gratefully at the barmaid who brought them their second round. “Um, actually,” he replied, “I got the results last thing today, just before you came to meet me.”

Ron’s fingers instantly stilled. “Why you didn’t say anything? Did you look at them?”

Harry nodded, and took a long sip from his pint.

“Oh,” Ron said, as the colour drained from his face.

Harry set down his glass and sighed. “I’m not quite sure what to say, Ron. This is a bit of a … situation. People are gonna talk.”

Ron sighed and slumped back in his chair. “Well,” he said, “I won’t make a fuss. George always has need at the shop, so I’ll leave quietly.”

“Hmm,” Harry said. “I don’t think it’ll be necessary for you to leave entirely. That’s probably a bit extreme.”

“Harry, no. I can’t keep working there,” Ron said, looking pained.

“If that’s what you want,” Harry sighed, “I’ll support whatever decision you make, of course. I know how you hate the way people talk. I do have to say, though, that I’ll be awfully disappointed not to see the looks on all their faces when they find out that the Department Head’s boyfriend passed his recertification exam with the highest score in Auror history.”

“Yeah,” Ron sighed, studying his fingernail as it scratched at the dirty table. “Wait, what?” His head shot up. “Passed?”

Harry smirked at Ron’s comically wide eyes and leaned across the table. “With the highest score of any tenth year Auror in Department history.”

Ron blinked six times. “You’re not serious. Don’t take the piss, Harry.”

“Ron,” Harry said, “I’m Head of the Department. I’m not allowed to joke about this.”

Ron stared another moment before slumping against his chair once again. His eyes darted about, finally settling on his beer, which he picked up and downed two great gulps.

Harry grinned as he finally met his gaze, still blinking with disbelief. Ron cracked a small smile and fidgeted in his seat as colour began returning to his face in full force.

“Harry, stop that,” he said.

“Stop what?”

“Looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like … _that_. Like you wanna – we’re in public, Harry.”

Harry’s grin only grew. “I can’t help it. I’m so fucking proud of you.”

“Yeah, well,” Ron muttered, blushing even redder and refusing to hold Harry’s gaze through several silent moments. “Higher than you, even?” he squeaked, and Harry barked a laugh.

“Loads higher than me,” he answered. “Although, to be fair, I do remember a certain someone doing an awfully good job distracting me as I tried to prepare last year.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Whereas you would never dream of doing such a thing.”

Harry smirked and sipped his beer.

“Besides,” Ron said, “ _you_ didn’t have anything to worry about.”

“Hey,” Harry said firmly, “I think we’ve established that _I’m_ now the one in this relationship who gets to claim the inferiority complex.”

“Oh, shut up,” Ron laughed.

“I’m serious. You’re going to have to be very delicate with me from now on. I’ve got a wounded ego.”

Ron smirked and watched as Harry took another drink. “S’ppose I’ll just have to take you home and sit on your cock.”

He grinned wickedly as Harry choked on his beer.


End file.
